


Finally Free||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

by ThiccArmin



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, FTM, Fluff, Gay, Gaycouple, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Yaoi, cis!levi, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, trans!eren, trans!erenxlevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccArmin/pseuds/ThiccArmin
Summary: Trans!Eren x Cis!Levi
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yaeger, eren/levi
Kudos: 39





	Finally Free||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

"Leeeeviiii..." The brunette girl whined, walking over to her boyfriend.   
"What is it, Eren?" Levi sighed with slight annoyance "I'm working" he stated. Eren pouted playing with her hair "You're always working! Do you even know what month it is??" She asked with a huff, crossing her arms.

Levi ended up closing his PC and groaned, leaning back on his black office chair "June, so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "So?? It's Pride Month!" She stressed. Levi kept looking confused "So? We are a cis heterosexual couple, Eren" he remarked, crossing his arms as well.

The girl groaned and shrugged "I know! But we're still allies! We should totally go to Pride this week. Please!" She begged with the best puppy eyes she could muster. Levi looked at his girlfriend and sighed "Fine...come here so we can buy stuff for your Pride thingy..." he mumbled, turning the PC back on.

Eren smiled happily and sat on Levi's lap as they searched for pride gadgets to buy. Little did Levi know his girlfriend had a shocking surprise up her sleeve...

~•~

Days went by and finally the Pride in their town was going to take place that same day. The two lovers prepared their backpacks with some water and food in it. They then got in Levi's car, driving to the town's square. 

Once they got there, Levi parked his car and got out with Eren, walking with other people as the parade had already started. Levi though did notice Eren's chest was flatter than it usually was, but didn't pay much attention to it, holding her hand as they walked.

They stopped after some time to take a break, sitting in the shade. "Hey Levi?" Eren spoke up after a while. "Yes babe?" The other hummed as he laid back against a tree. "I....have something to tell you. And please I beg of you to be okey with it..." she sighed. Levi gave her a confused look but then nodded "Go ahead and tell me..."

Eren rummaged through her backpack, taking out what looked like a flag colored in white, pink and blue. She then straightened it out to let Levi read what was written on it. The raven haired did so and widened his eyes right after.

I am trans.

That's what was written on the flag. After a nerve wrecking silence Levi spoke up "So uh...you're a dude now?" He asked as Eren nodded nervously, looking down at his lap while putting down the flag. The raven haired hummed and inched closer, running his fingers through his girlfr- boyfriend's long hair "Mh...when do you plan on cutting it?" He asked calmly. Eren widened his eyes, not expecting Levi to be so calm about it "I uhm...I haven't decided yet..." he muttered while Levi nodded in understanding.

"So...you're my boyfriend now, correct?" Levi asked once again, Eren nodded once more. "Okey...does that mean I'm gay now?" He tilted his head. The brunet hummed in thought "Mh...for me yes I suppose...for others I don't know, do you like both?" 

Levi laid back against the tree, thinking "I've never been with a guy before....but I'm pretty sure I like both vaginas and dicks. So that makes me Bi" he said with a firm nod. After a while he spoke again "So now that you're a dude....who tops?" 

Eren widened his eyes, blushing "I-I...I don't have a...you know..." he mumbled, which made Levi raise an eyebrow "So? There are strap ons for a reason" he said nonchalantly. Eren choked on air, becoming as red as a tomato "LEVI!! We're in public!!" He shrieked in embarrassment. "I know...so we can get one?" Levi asked again. The teen blushed even more "I guess...we can...get that arranged..." he mumbled softly. 

~•~  
2 years later

Eren Jaeger was the happiest guy on the planet. Two years had passed since he first came out as a trans guy to his boyfriend Levi. Since then, the raven haired made all sorts of appointments for his boyfriend. First at the hairdresser to cut his hair, and oh boy did Levi love Eren with short hair. Then to the hospital to start the Testosterone treatment, which the brunet has been on for a whole year. 

Of course Levi loved Eren's new voice as well. It was now March 30th, Eren's birthday. The b-day boy was actually opening new presents from Levi: more male clothes, a new binder (since his last one broke some days prior), some videogames and a few more stuff. "Here is the last and best present" Levi said, handing the brunet a small envelope.

Eren looked confused yet took it and opened it up. As soon as he read what was on it, he gasped with tears in his eyes "This...Levi...oh my god...top surgery?! That must've been so expensive Levi!! Oh my god..." he whimpered as he started crying, rushing to hug his boyfriend tightly.

"Don't care about the price...I want you happy, babe..." Levi hummed softly, hugging Eren back tightly "It'll be in a few weeks...happy birthday and I love you" the raven haired said with a small smile. Eren sniffled softly, kissing him deeply "I love you too...thank you...for accepting me..." he whispered gently. 

THE END.


End file.
